Inspiración
by Alyndel Wolfyns
Summary: Toda ayuda, sea insignificante o grande es buena y en algunas ocasiones puede darse una recompensa por ella. (Sucrette x Lysandro).


**Advertencia: la canción que van a leer no es mía, sino de vistlip y se llama Classic Opera**

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~

 **Toda ayuda, sea insignificante o grande es buena y en algunas ocasiones puede darse una recompensa por ella**

~.~.~.~.~.~

Inspiración

.

.

.

Caminaba por los vacíos pasillos del colegio antes de volver a casa.

-Sucrette - mire ha aquella persona que me llamaba.

-¿Qué sucede Nath? - pregunté, tal vez necesitaría ayuda en algo.

-Deberías irte a tu casa, ¿Quieres que te acompañe cuando acabe con mis deberes? - su cara se pusó roja, quizás tenía fiebre al trabajar en exceso.

-No te preocupes, iré después de atender un asunto - eso fue una mentira por que no quería ser una carga para él - pero . . . ¿ Tú no tendrías que cuidarte más en lugar de forzarte a seguir trabajando? - toque su frente con una de mis manos para descubrir que no estaba caliente, Nathaniel sonrió desilusionado.

-Será mejor que ambos terminemos y así saldremos más rápido - soltó mi mano y siguió caminando, últimamente no lo comprendía por que cuando se me acercaba su comportamiento era distinto a lo que normalmente estaba acostumbrada.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Entre al aula donde dejé mis cosas y de sorpresa se encontraba Lysandro con su libreta viendo a la nada.

-Lysandro, ¿No iras a tú casa? - me acerque curiosa para saber lo que hacía.

-Ah . . . - él volteó a verme - Hola Sucrette, ¿Necesitas algo? - sonrió, al parecer se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos por bastante tiempo.

-No, pero las clases se acabaron y aún sigues aquí - le mencione.

\- . . . , ya veo. - Lysandro miró su libreta de nuevo -el tiempo vuela y no pude terminar esto - el suspiro decepcionado.

-¿Escribes una nueva canción?, ¿Quieres que te ayude? - la idea de brindarle apoyo siempre me a gustado cuando se trata de mis amigos, aún que ahora no sabía como hacerlo por que nunca había hecho una canción.

-Por supuesto - tal vez a él se le ocurriría algo -Serás la inspiración -.

-¿Cómo? - bien, definitivamente eso no era una ayuda.

No te preocupes, sólo me falta la mitad y contigo lo tendré terminado - volvió a sonreír pero sus labios se agrandaron más -con sólo verte llegan las palabras.

-De acuerdo - me senté enfrente de él y vi como empezaba a escribir.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Habían pasado cinco minutos mientras que Lysandro no paraba de escribir, aún que me miraba de reojo cada cierto tiempo.

-En vez de hacer una canción parece que dibujas - dije recordando la escena del titanic, donde Jack dibujaba el cuerpo desnudo de Rousse.

-Sí sabría pintar, tú serías mi monalisa - sus palabras me elogiaron y me sentía feliz sin entenderlo claramente. -Sucrette, gracias por la ayuda y de la espera - él revisó la canción terminada - esta lista, ¿Quieres escucharla? - me preguntó viéndome director a los ojos, lo que ocasionó que me sonrojara por la intensa mirada.

-Cl-claro - estaba un poco tímida, pero mi curiosidad me comía viva.

~.~.~

 **Alguien digame**

 **¿Existe un límite en el amor?**

 **Le pregunté tantas veces, pero esa chica sólo mantuvo su cabeza baja**

 **Ninguna de mis palabras podían mostrarme su sonrisa**

 **Tchaikouvsky también se pusó triste con la música**

~.~.~

La voz de Lysandro se escuchaba melodíosa y suave, bella como la de un ángel y cada letra que pronunciaba entonaba un sentimiento genuino.

~.~.~

 **Quiero ser yo quien te bese**

 **Despertandonos cada mañana de nuestro sueño**

 **Ella llora cada vez que abro la puerta**

 **¡Por favor! No llores. . . no iré a ningún lugar**

 **Santa Claus no existe**

 **Yo quiero darte los regalos la próxima noche**

 **Hagamos el amor a un lado de la cama**

 **Esta es la ciudad donde llueve la felicidad**

 **Poemas de puras de heridas "** _Opera Clásica"_

 **Por siempre, por siempre viviré por ti**

 **Te . . .**

 **Te Amo**

~.~.~

Al final mis ojos no dejaban de sacar lágrimas -Sucrette ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó preocupado.

\- Es hermosa - su canción era una obra de arte que expresaba un amor puro a su amada - dime ¿la escribiste para alguien especial? - eso inconscientemente salió de mi boca.

\- . . . - Lysandro se hallaba en silencio.

-N-no es necesario que me lo digas -

\- . . . ti - susurró débilmente - esta dedicado para ti - agarró una de mis manos y la beso - Mi bella musa - con esas palabras mi cara estaba totalmente roja.

\- Ly- Ly - no podía hablar por lo nerviosa y sorprendida que me encuentraba.

Sucrette ¿Aceptarías ser mi amada? - habló mientras me agarraba pero suave las dos manos, yo sólo asentí con timidez.

De pronto él me beso delicadamente para juntar nuestros labios, pero no se detuvo ahí, entró lentamente a mi boca con su lengua y bailó con la mía, sin embargo no fue eterno por culpa de la falta de oxígeno y de . . .

-¡¿Pero que diablos sucedió aquí?! - alguien grito molestó.

-Nath - me costó trabajo hablar por que recuperaba la respiración.

-Ella me ayudaba a escribir una canción - Lysandro miró fríamente a Nathaniel.

\- Así que este era tú asunto importante Sucrette - él le devolvía la vista pero de forma asesina, ambos tenía una batalla de miradas y la atmósfera se tornaba pesada.

-Chicos - me puse en medio de los dos,quería parar esto que era aparentemente inofensivo.

\- Nos vamos de aquí Sucrette - Nathaniel tomó mi mano y me arrastró fuera del salón, mire por última vez a Lysandro quien me guiño un ojo y susurró _I Love You_.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer mi historia.**

 **Y estaré agradecida de que dejaran una crítica u opinión de ella.**


End file.
